Slenderman Story Chap 2
by Ashiieee
Summary: Kate had just snapped back into reality from the scene. But as she continues to venture out she comes across a certain someone... who is it?


Okay so here is the beginning of chap. 2! Enjoy~~

* * *

Last time on chap. 1:

_"__Kate."_ The voice had repeated. This time it was closer. _"Kate" _The voice had said again. This time the voice was behind her. Kate felt a sudden strike of fright hit her as she began to stand up. "Kate." Then she stopped. The voice was right beside her.

* * *

Kate couldn't move as she was frozen to the spot. "W-who are y-you?" Kate's voice was drenched with trepidity. "Kate." the voice had recapitulated her name.

The hot breathe of whatever was duplicating her name scorched her ear as it said her name. Dread quickly begin to form within her as the voice had spoken again. "Kate, why are you here?" asked the voice. "Huh?" Kate said. _"Thats is a good question." "Why am I here?" _(A/N: Just as a reminder, _italic_ with " marks are Kate's thoughts. **Bold** are physical noises.)

"I don't know why I am here." Answered Kate. That was the truth. Kate honestly had no clue why she was in a place like this.

Silence. The voice or the hot breathe was no longer there. Kate looked around trying to find the voice and presence that was once beside her. Everything was actually peaceful in the darkness. No noises.. no voices.. nothing like that but absolute silence. Until...

"ACK!" Kate grabbed at her throat struggling to resume breathing as oxygen had been forced out of her lungs. She fell down with a hard thud, her hands still at her throat. That is when everything completely vanished into the surrounding darkness. Kate felt something grab her and hold her down. She looked up and tried to gasp.. only it was replaced by a light weeze. Kate's eyes widened as she saw her biggest fear spilling unto her.

Coming from all directions, darkness traveled over and unto her. Kate couldn't move at all. Her legs, arms, and whole body was unresponsive as she tried to move. Very soon the darkness had pooled all over her. The only thing left visible was her face. However it wasn't too long before the darkness covered her face and the only thing left uncovered was her right eye. A muffled scream was heard and the last thing that was seen was Kates right eye...

As it was soon completely covered.

* * *

****END SCENE****

Kate's mind snapped out of the scary scene that had popped up. She looked around herself, surprised that everything was back to trees and forest. Kate had actually thought she was going to be consumed by darkness. Kate sighed as she became relieved and laughed hysterically. _"That was so realistic!" "I can't believe that didn't actually happen to me." _Kate told herself in her mind. Even though she was console, she was still quaking out of fear. She felt as if cowardness had taken over her. After the scene that had filmed through her head, she didn't want to venture out in the night's harsh coldness just to find out the meaning behind her dreams and to find out who the mysterious tall man was that she kept seeing. But Kate felt something stir beneath the caitiff (A/N: Caitfiff is another deffinition of coward.) inside of her. And thats when she realized what it meant.

Kate had finally reattained her courage. She knew that if she decided not to find out her dream's truth, then how would she know she was safe? How would Kate know that this isn't a delusion or a prank? A prank sounded a little weird considering that she had been having dreams that involved a man and creepy poems, and then the same man just suddenly appeared before her not too long ago. And a delusion didn't sound right either since the figure was not an optical illusion even though he never moved or spoken.

Now that was something that really bothered Kate. He didn't speak, nor did he move or even breathe. It made his appearence even more scary than it already was. And that is when it hit Kate. The man didn't really have an appearence. Besides the odd tallness, and the black suit and red tie, he would have looked human. If only he had a face though to finish the look.

"I'd better hurry up and resume on what I am doing before something happens." Whispered Kate to herself. She held out her flashlight in front of her and continued her journey. Kate looked in all directions in the forest as she walked. Everything was silent and eerie. Her heart drammatically jammed itself against her rib cage. Her head pounded and left a strange ringing inside of her ears. Her bones rattled and shaked within every step she took. Kate's breathing became faster and faster as her stomach churned and flopped. She was scared after all. She _wasn't _alone in the forest, seeing as there were animals and a certain someone who was stalking her.

**RUSTLE. RUSTLE. **Within an instant, Kate turned around at the sound. Her eyes scanned the forest and froze on very tall bushes that were moving and shaking. Gulping, she quietly tip-toed over to the bushes and moved her fingers to open them. Very slowly she reached out towards the bushes and then quickly pryed them open.

Her scream echoed throughout the forest as she looked at the thing that came out from the bushes. "**AHHHHHHHHH!" **Shrieked Kate. Her eyes expanded as she eyed the creature. Kate's body went completely rigid as her eyes locked unto pale flesh, where eyes should be placed. A puff escaped her lips as her breathing slowed. She was now beyond scared at who was standing before her.

The person standing there was...

* * *

I am sorry that it was short! Forgive me! I had so much school work that I barely had time to finish the story, so I decided to speed it up a bit to get it over and done with. End of chap 2. AGAIN... SORRY! Don't worry I am getting started on chap 3 and that one will be longer and scary I promise!


End file.
